


Buzun Hulûb

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [26]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Dwarven Cosmology, Dwarves, Gen, Poetry, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Song of Durin III</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzun Hulûb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Footwear' challenge on Fan-Flashworks. Original posted [here.](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/312787.html)
> 
> Title is Khuzdul for 'foot-traces'

Shall I wear the earth for shoes,  
 dirt and grass beneath my feet,  
 stones between my toes,  
 this Land that we have made   
For which we strive?

Shall I knit the grass-stems green   
into stockings fine and warm,   
weave roots for garters   
strands that reach the World-Hall   
In which we strive?

Shall I shape the clay for boots  
 red for heels, and black for soles  
 laurel-laced and stitched   
with fire-thorn and oak  
 For which we strive?

I shall carve the mountain rocks  
 for gold and granite slippers,   
press wells of foot-prints   
mark springing steps delved deep   
where we have strived.


End file.
